


Cages

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Second War with Voldemort, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Who will break...





	Cages

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for Phoenix_flies on Insane Journal

 

He locked himself away again. Neither was willing to break first.  

There was something to say for dignity. Remus had very little left, but he did have his dignity. He would not seek his lover out; beg for some sort of appeasing apology. 

Then he remembered the touching, the holding, the whispered endearments in his ear, raising the hair on his arms.  

Taking the rickety stairs two at a time, he had his wand out before he got to the door. “ _Alohomora_ ,” he shouted.  

“What did I tell you about locking yourself in these cages?” he whispered in Sirius’ ear.


End file.
